


delicate lovers

by pusa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pusa/pseuds/pusa
Summary: “I’d love to take care of you.”“Even if I’m annoying and rotten?” he whispers out, eyes trained on the small box engulfed by Tobio’s hands.“You were never annoying,” Tobio confesses and Kei’s lips tremble at his answer. “And never rotten, too. Never to me, at least.”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	delicate lovers

**Author's Note:**

> commission for renee / [satoruugojo !! i love u .. sniffles](https://twitter.com/satoruugojo)

The telltale of humming and murmuring echoes softly from the kitchen and Kei smiles, standing up and away from the living room, from his all-too familiar bright laptop screen, to walk over to the kitchen to see Tobio, hunched and quiet, brows furrowing as he looks at his phone and then at the cupboards.

“You’re cooking?” Kei asks, surprised and a little fond. And then, “Why?”

Tobio turns to him, sharp yet a pout on his lips. “I’m not allowed to cook?”

“No, no,” Kei answers offhandedly and then walks closer, puts a hand inside his pocket to take out his phone and to lay it on the counter, close to Tobio’s. “We just came home from training.”

“And?”

“Aren’t you tired?”

Tobio turns to him, brows furrowed and his fingers drum at the marble counter. Kei hums and takes his phone; opens a playlist he’s been making recently and hits Shuffle Play. Soft music plays from the living room, where his speaker is situated. It’s the sound of gentle and sharp guitar mixing in with a deep and soulful female voice that echoes throughout the apartment as Tobio smiles, looking at him with gentle eyes. The bright lights of the kitchen only do so much to make him look the prettiest.

Kei thinks. Hovers. And then doesn’t.

He takes a step forward, and another, and another—until his hand is hovering between them, like a prince asking a maiden and he asks jokingly, “Do you want me to ask you to dance like some spoiled prince?”

Tobio purses his lips and glares at him. “I’m not a spoiled prince.”

Kei sighs and moves closer, lets his hand hover by Tobio’s waist and smiles at the way his gaze follows it, cheeks a soft red. “C’mon then, dance with the peasant.”

And because Kei is a little teasing, still a bit childish after all these years and kisses, he chides, “King.”

“Do you think that’ll convince me?” Tobio sniffs, scrunching his nose adorably before he looks at Kei with dark yet gentle eyes. “Is this a new playlist? That’s a new song, right?”

Kei has the inkling of falling in love all over again over ten simple words. He sighs instead and lets his arm wrap around Tobio’s waist and to pull him closer. “You’re so spoiled,” he sighs and looks at him in feign annoyance. “Do I really have to court you every time?”

“You’re not courting me,” Tobio mumbles, shy and sweet as he wraps his arms around Kei’s neck, looking down at their slow-moving feet. His fingers hover and then rest by Kei’s neck. “You don’t have to.”

“What a sweet king,” Kei muses and sways them a little, humming along to the song. They stay like that for a while, swaying along to the gentle guitar and the sharp voice. Kei hums and looks at Tobio, looks at him and wants to kiss the slow red that frames his cheeks. He pulls him closer and Tobio looks at him, teeth-bitten lips a cherry red.

“I know I asked you already earlier,” Tobio starts, eyes flickering to meet Kei’s before settling on his ear. “But how are you, Kei?”

“What a thoughtful prince,” Kei can’t help but tease and he lets out a laugh at the frown Tobio does. “No need to frown. And you know, it was nice. Aced the presentation and all.”

Tobio smiles at him, big and proud and Kei lets himself smile back, small, and shy. “I knew you could do it,” he grins, pulls him a little closer, too. His fingers play with the ends of his hair and his hands are warm and big, intertwining with each other, protecting Kei in a way. Kei hums, and hums and hums, hums along to the song.

“You’re right,” Kei starts at the same time Tobio asks, “Do you remember when—”

Kei blinks, tilts his head and narrows his eyes when the red on Tobio’s cheeks spread and darken a bit more. “You’re so red today,” Kei points out and grins teasingly when Tobio huffs. “What were you saying?”

“What were _you_ saying,” Tobio mumbles, pulls him a little closer and rests his chin by Kei’s shoulder. Here, he’s a little hidden, a little safe. Kei can smell the powder he uses and the small hint of fruity shampoo. Kei smiles and tightens his grip around his waist.

“I was just saying,” Kei continues and twirls them a little, sees the city lights from outside the kitchen window. By the window, he can see their silhouette, dancing and yet still, in love, tender, warm, accented with bright lights and the cool, light brown walls. “That you were right, it’s a new playlist. I’m still not finished with it.”

And before Tobio can mumble out a reply, Kei starts, “What were you going to say?”

Tobio stays quiet and Kei does, too. He just holds him a little closer and waits. The next song plays and it’s a gentle ballad with hypnotizing yet soothing electric guitar riffs. Kei had gone used to it, the gentle way Tobio speaks even if his voice is a bit rough, the wait for when he speaks, for he has to have time to think about it. Kei never rushes him, waits just a bit more, patiently. He’ll always do it for Tobio.

“Do you remember,” Tobio starts then and Kei lets out a soft hum, presses his cheek against his temple, black hair tickling the side of his face. “When we started dating?”

Kei lets out a soft laugh and twirls them again, feet almost stepping on Tobio’s. “Of course,” he says instantly. “You shouted at me.”

“I didn’t shout,” Tobio insists, hands tightening around his nape and Kei lets out a gentle laugh, swaying them a little more. “Hinata was pressuring me and you were teasing me.”

“I wasn’t _teasing_ you,” Kei tries to save himself and Tobio lets out a huff, pressing his cheek against Kei’s neck. “I was just—talking.”

“Yeah, right,” Tobio mumbles, the movement of his chin evident against his shoulder and Kei smiles, imagines the pout on his lips as he talks. “At least I got to tell you.”

“At least,” Kei echoes and sways them even more, his arms around Tobio’s akin to hugging rather than dancing. “I’m glad you were pressured to confessing.”

“Mean and cruel,” Tobio mumbles and then he sighs, soft and deep. Kei raises a brow and drums his fingers by his side. “Do you remember our first fight, then?”

“What?” Kei laughs, nuzzling his cheek by Tobio’s hair. He pulls him even closer, waists brushing against each other as he dominates the dance—or the hug. “Well, not that you mention it, our first fight was a little stupid.”

Tobio lets out a huff of laughter, burying his chin a little deeper and his fingers dance gently across his nape. “It was,” he mumbles, brushes his chest against his and his feet move a little, dancing along to the foreign song playing. It’s a bit upbeat, a cheery male voice dominating the guitar. “And kinda childish, too.”

It seems like the memory flashes on their minds at the same time, the way they let out gentle snickers of laughter; the way Tobio had angrily went to Kei’s house then, holding a bouquet of flowers. There’d been a note messily scribbled, in Tobio’s handwriting although the words seemed to be from Yachi’s. If Kei were still as immature, he’d say the fight was caused by Tobio. Although now, almost six years away from that fight, he’d know already that he was the one at fault—pride selfishly pulling him down.

Tobio had come to him, eyes glared, and fingers curled tightly around the ends of the bouquet. It was a useless fight, their relationship only saved through the destruction of pride and high ego.

“Wow,” Kei says teasingly, pressing his lips softly on Tobio’s temple, a gentle brush, merely there; and yet, Tobio’s ears color red and Kei grins. “Childish? What a weird thing for you to say, king.”

“Stop,” Tobio whines, pulling away, eyes dark and hooded even when his lips are a bitten red and his cheeks are a flushed red. He mumbles, pouty and muffled, “Don’t call me king.”

Kei raises a brow at him and his eyes gaze over at Tobio’s glossy lips before meeting his eyes again. “What should I call you, then?” he says this while pulling him closer, brushing his nose against his. Blue eyes drift to his and Tobio blinks, soft and fluttery. Kei thinks he’ll never get over this, the slow teasing, the rushing of red on Tobio’s cheeks, the brushing of their lips, teasing and a little desperate.

“You,” Tobio breathes out, a tongue quickly swiping at his bottom lip to wet it and Kei’s eyes are quick to look at him, the music surrounding them slowly drifting and disappearing, mixing in with their apartment. Kei wants to kiss him until he’s breathless. Again and again and again and—“You should call me Tsukishima.”

Kei blinks. “What?”

“Kei,” Tobio pulls back, placing both of his hands on his shoulders as he looks at him seriously. “What do these memories have in common?”

Kei blinks again and his hands hover by Tobio’s waist. “Wait— _what_? Is this an exam? What? Tsukishima?”

“Answer my question,” Tobio insists, fingers intertwining again by his nape. “Please?”

Kei furrows his brows and pulls him closer again. “Huh? Are you testing me right now?”

Tobio scrunches his nose and pinches his nape a little. “ _Answer me_.”

Kei stares at him and furrows his brows, the sentence _you should call me tsukishima_ bouncing around his mind like a persistent fly. He purses his lips and says, “I don’t know. You chased me?”

Kei wants to say, _you chased me, and I love you. I love you and I love you_.

Tobio smiles, like it’s the right answer and Kei raises his brow at him. “Yeah,” his eyes are a little glossy as he bites his bottom lip for a moment. “I chased you.”

Kei furrows his brows and then Tobio looks at him, flushed and a little glossy-eyed. “And I’ll always be chasing you. Uhm, making the—the first move.”

Kei stills, feet almost tripping with Tobio’s moving ones and his hands tighten against his waist. _You should call me Tsukishima_. “Tobio—”

“I wanna take care of you,” Tobio rushes out, eyes wide at him. “And—and chase you and—fuck, I had a line and—”

“ _Are you proposing_?” Kei asks at the same time Tobio pulls back so quickly that his hands hit his glasses, Kei’s head shaking as his vision blurs and shakes. “Tobio!”

“Wait, Kei—please,”

“My glasses—”

And then, as he rushes to fix his glasses, “You wanna take care of me? You’re willing to?” _For me? For us?_

“Of course, I will,” he answers, light and easy and natural yet his eyes are glared at him. His hands pull something out of his pocket hastily and Kei stares at him in shock. “I’d love to take care of you.”

“Even if I’m annoying and rotten?” he whispers out, eyes trained on the small box engulfed by Tobio’s hands.

“You were never annoying,” Tobio confesses and Kei’s lips tremble at his answer. “And never rotten, too. Never to me, at least.”

And then it hits Kei, the questions about couples, about rings, about marriages, about forever and staying, about love and love in this lifetime and—Kei stares at Tobio’s trembling fingers trying to open the box and his hand envelopes his, warm and big and Tobio looks back at him. Kei feels his warmth and heat and the soft, velvet texture of the box and whispers, “As cheesy as it sounds, king, I’ll say yes to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> it was my first time writing them so be gentle ok T____T i think tsukikage DESERVE to be teasy nd tender.. that's them! i hope u liked this!! love u nd here is [my twitter](https://twitter.com/bokkuns) for laughs


End file.
